The invention relates in general to arrangements for the insertion of pegs into the pattern peg carrier of Jacquard-type pattern-control arrangements for textile machines, in particular for circular knitting machines.
Additionally, the invention relates more specifically to peg-inserting arrangements of the type provided with peg-supply passages which are arranged more or less in register with peg-receiving holes in a pattern drum or pattern plate, with pegs being discharged from the peg-supply passages into selected ones of the peg-receiving holes under the control of slide-bars mounted for longitudinal reciprocation in a stationary guide structure, with the movement of the slide-bars being controlled by electromagnetic windings which are energized in accordance with the pattern to be established.
Peg-inserting arrangements having at least some of the aforementioned features are already known (for example from West German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 2,235,139 and 2,114,385). In these known arrangements, all the pegs which are to be inserted into a row of peg-receiving holes are inserted into such holes simultaneously. In these known arrangements, the pushing members which push the pegs into the peg-receiving holes of the pattern drum are directly selectable and activatable; the pushing members simultaneously constitute both peg-selecting and also peg-inserting members.
However, the continuing development of such peg-inserting arrangements has shown that this doubling-up of functions, which would seem to be advantageous in so far as the cost of construction is concerned, is actually disadvantageous because with such doubling-up of functions, the force which must be exerted to effect selection of the pegs and the force which must be exerted to effect insertion of the pegs into the peg-receiving holes are necessarily closely interrelated, although in fact the forces which would be most optimal to effect these two different operations are not the same.